C'est la vie
by iceglove
Summary: Neville, Paryż oraz... znajomy, którego miał już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Ale jak powiada francuskie porzekadło: c'est la vie!


Koperta. A w niej list. Być albo nie być jego rocznej harówki ku dalszej edukacji. Jeżeli odpowiedź będzie pozytywna, to od października roku dwa tysiące drugiego zostanie przyjęty w poczet studentów Université de Paris V na wydziale Nauk Farmaceutycznych i Biologicznych. Jeżeli negatywna – trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni wytężonej, czasem wręcz syzyfowej, pracy, pójdzie na marne. Ale żeby wiedzieć, co przyniesie przyszłość, musiał otworzyć tę przeklętą kopertę. A nie mógł tego zrobić już od ponad godziny. Trzymał ją w drżących dłoniach, patrząc tak, jakby w jej środku znajdował się wąglik, czy też inna broń biologiczna, czym mimowolnie przyciągał uwagę bawiących się na placu zabaw dzieci, a raczej ich lekko podejrzliwych matek i ojców.

Awers ze starannie wypisanymi danymi:

_Szanowny Pan Neville Longbottom_

_ul. Farm Hill 73_

_EX4 2LJ Exeter_

Dawno nie był w rodzinnych stronach. Tłumaczył to sobie zupełnym brakiem czasu, co było poniekąd prawdą, zwłaszcza po tym, jak objął posadę nauczyciela zielarstwa. Nie ukrywał, że dużym udogodnieniem dla niego byłaby przesyłka wyników do szkoły **.**_„Szanowny Pan Neville Longbottom; Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie…"._ Oczywiście, nie mógł podać takiego adresu korespondencyjnego, co skrzętnie wykorzystała babcia Augusta, zmuszając go w końcu do odwiedzin. I oto jest. Dwudziestojednolatek z kawałkiem papieru, który może przewrócić jego życie do góry nogami. Jakby ono już takie nie było. A wszystko zaczęło się od jednej, niewinnej książki. Mugolskiej książki od biologii, którą, zupełnie przypadkowo, przejrzał w bibliotece. Właśnie wtedy zrozumiał, że w kwestii roślin jest, łagodnie mówiąc, niedouczony. Nie, żeby negował zajęcia profesor Sprout. Były bardzo przydatne i merytoryczne, ale dla czarodziejów, którzy niekoniecznie wiążą swoją przyszłość z zielarstwem. O magicznym zielsku wiedział wszystko. Może prawie wszystko. Ale o tym niemagicznym… nic. Może prawie nic. Uznał, więc, że samodzielne nadrobienie materiału będzie o wiele trudniejsze niż dostanie się na mugolski uniwersytet. Założenie bardzo ryzykowne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że w ciągu roku musiał: zdać typową angielską maturę, do której przydatna jest typowo mugolska wiedza, którą też z resztą musiał przyswoić oraz uzyskać certyfikat DALF, potwierdzający jego zdolność posługiwania się językiem francuskim, z którym styczność po raz ostatni miał wieki temu, kiedy babcia siłą zmuszała go do wkuwania czasowników nieregularnych. Podczas nauki tego paskudztwa, przeklinał siebie za to, że targany miłością do ogrodów botanicznych, wybrał taką uczelnię, która może pochwalić się naprawdę wspaniałym. Ponoć Oxford też ma ładny park, a leży w Anglii… Wyniki matury były bardziej niż zadowalające, a i jego francuski okazał się być na wyższym poziomie niż przypuszczał. Teraz wystarczyło, aby zajrzał do koperty i wziął los w swoje niezgrabne ręce.

Zamknął oczy, usłyszał szelest rozrywanego papieru. Otworzył ją. Zdobył się na ten, jakże heroiczny, czyn. Zerknął do środka w celu poznania rezultatu swojej małej bitwy o Paryż…

_(…) został Pan przyjęty na I rok studiów Biologia specjalność biochemia, stacjonarne pierwszego stopnia w roku akademickim 2002/2003 na Uniwersytecie Paryskim (…)_

… którą wygrał! Nie wiedział, czy ma zemdleć, czy może krzyczeć z radości. Kotłowało się w nim tysiące uczuć, ale na pierwszy plan wysuwało się jedno – poczucie wielkiej ulgi. Niestety, wewnętrzny spokój natrętnie mąciła myśl o reakcji profesor McGonagall na prośbę o znalezienie zastępcy na jego posadę.

* * *

— Neville, mój drogi, tu nie chodzi o to, że nie będę miała nikogo na twoje miejsce. Nie czuj się urażony, ale po prawdzie, każdy wolny etat w Hogwarcie cieszy się ogromnym zainteresowaniem, jakoż, że nauczanie w szkole jest bardzo prestiżowym zajęciem. — Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po pożegnaniu z babcią, postanowił aportować się do zamku, aby rozmówić się z Minewrą. Zwracanie się do eks-opiekunki domu po imieniu było dla niego krępującą czynnością, tym bardziej, że kobieta, mimo zaawansowanego wieku, nadal pozostawała osobą konkretną i rzeczową, co tylko dodawało jej animuszu. — Ale, jak ty sobie poradzisz w mugolskim świecie? Wybacz, ale trudno mi wyobrazić sobie ciebie jako przeciętnego mugola. — Choć słowa dyrektor były ciepłe i miłe, to wyraz jej twarzy zdawał się mówić „zginiesz marnie, bo jesteś skończoną fajtłapą". Mistrzyni kurtuazji.

— Mam nadzieję, że Hermiona i Ron przygarną mnie na resztę wakacji — zaczął nieśmiało. Mimo iż teoretycznie, w dalszym ciągu był członkiem grona pedagogicznego, nie potrafił swobodnie rozmawiać z kolegami z pracy.

— Jest to jakiś pomysł. Dobrze się składa, że państwo Wesley mieszkają w mugolskich warunkach. — Czarownica powoli rozważała argumenty za i przeciw.

— Przydaje się im to w pracy… — wtrącił cichym głosem.

— Tak, cenię ich profesjonalne podejście do zawodu. — Po wojnie Hermiona piastowała urząd przewodniczącej Komisji ds. Ludzi Niemagicznych (ach, ta jej poprawność polityczna), natomiast Ron jako auror, ścigał ostatnich śmierciożerców, ukrywających się pośród nie-czarodziejów. — I tak się zastanawiam, czy znajdą czas, aby podszkolić cię w mugolskich obyczajach. Oni są niesamowicie zapracowani… a u ciebie szwankują nawet podstawy. — Szczerość w wykonaniu profesor potrafiła być bolesna. Ale wiedział, że wynika to z troski, a nie z nieuprzejmości, czy złośliwości.

— Mimo wszystko, zapytam się. Są moim jedynym wyjściem. — Będąc podekscytowanym pozytywnym wynikiem rekrutacji na studia, nie przygotował planu B w razie odmowy przyjaciół. Czuł również, że jego plan A ledwo trzyma się w ryzach. — Zaraz do nich zafiukam.

— Neville, ledwo co stoisz o własnych siłach. Odpocznij, prześpij się. — Dyrektor uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. — Jutro to załatwisz. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć tobie powodzenia. I szukać nowego nauczyciela zielarstwa. — Wstała, uścisnęła go serdecznie, a on pomyślał, że wszystko zaczyna się pomalutku układać.

* * *

Ostatni rok był niczym w porównaniu z tyranem o wdzięcznym imieniu Hermiona. O ile poranki i godziny popołudniowe do piętnastej, miał dla siebie, to resztę dnia musiał podporządkować pod Eksternistyczny Kurs Niemagiczny, który znajdował się w ofercie szkoleń Komisji ds. Ludzi Niemagicznych. Normalny tryb można było przejść samemu w domowym zaciszu, ale trwał pół roku, a on nie miał tego komfortu czasowego. Wersja eksternistyczna trwała dwa miesiące i przeprowadzano ją w środowisku mugolskim. Żadnej magii, czysta proza mugolskiego życia. A pod bacznym okiem pani Weasley, czysta proza życia przeradzała się w czysty koszmar. Jego nauka podzielona została na kilka bloków tematycznych: wydarzenia ze świata, polityka i społeczeństwo, kultura, codzienność.

Zajęcia z tego ostatniego były najprzyjemniejsze – uczył się ich poprzez praktykę. A że mieszkał u Hermiony i Rona, miał pod ręką wszystkie potrzebne sprzęty i urządzenia. Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez wpadek, przecież wykazywał naturalne predyspozycje do siania zniszczenia. Najgorzej szło mu z kuchnią. Kuchenka gazowa zbytnio przypominała mu płomień ogniska, garnki kociołki, miksery, blendery i inne ery – przyrządy do preparowania składników, a jedzenie – same składniki. Słowem: eliksiry. Z pewnością nie zostanie kolejnym Masterchefem*, aw telewizji wcale nie wyglądało to na takie trudne. Telewizja i inne (dla niego) nowinki technologiczne: kiedypotrzebował pomocy, Hermiona dzielnie mu asystowała, zwłaszcza przy komputerach. Windows XP** zadomowił się na dobre, bo był, według przyjaciółki, o niebo lepszy od wersji '98. Natomiast Ron sądził, że powinno wspierać się oprogramowania typu open source*** jak Linux. Jemu nie robiło to żadnej różnicy, postanowił zostać antytechnologiczny, wyłączając telewizję i internet, które przynosiły mu sporo frajdy. Cenił sobie zwłaszcza ten drugi, bo był ogromnym kompendium informacji na przeróżne tematy (o roślinach nie wspominając), a za pomocą gospodarzy, znalazł sobie w sieci współlokatorów (sympatyczna para, przynajmniej takie odniósł wrażenie na czacie, ale mogło być ono wypaczone przez jego francuski), którzy wynajmowali całkiem przytulne mieszkanie (chyba, że to magia nieruchomych zdjęć sprawiała takie wrażenie) w pobliżu uczelnianego kampusu. Hermiona poinstruowała go jednak, że ma używać tej nowej przeglądarki (ustawicznie mylonej z wyszukiwarką) z lisem****, a nie Internet Explorera, który z racji popularności, częściej narażony jest na ataki wirusów. Kiedy spytał się jej, jak nazywa się lekarz od komputerów, zaczęła się z niego śmiać. Teraz wie, że to informatyk.

Współczesnych zawodów uczył się z podręczników dla dzieci. Dziwiło go umiłowanie mugoli do specjalizacji w każdej dziedziny życia. Wszyscy byli od czegoś. Zastanawiał się więc, skąd się brało to bezrobocie. O sprawach geopolitycznych czytał, przygotowując się do matury, ale jego wiedza ledwo zahaczała o drugą połowę dwudziestego wieku. Przepaść nadganiał solidną porcją książek i czasopism, uzupełniając ją o aktualne wiadomości, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Francji( wybory prezydenckie, zamach na życie nowego prezydenta itp.*****) i topowych wydarzeń roku dwa tysiące dwa, takich jak: Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej w Korei i Japonii, Oscary, wprowadzenie euro, itd. Była panna Granger starała się uwrażliwić go również na współczesne trendy kultury masowej, do czego w ogóle nie miał głowy.

Przyswajane przez niego informacje weryfikowane były w formie, którą znał nazbyt dobrze: testy, sprawdziany, kartkówki, prezentacje. Tak, od dwóch miesięcy czuł się jak w szkole, szkole przetrwania, która zakończyła się egzaminem totalnym. Sto losowych pytań z mugolskiego uniwersum. Zaliczył, zdobył certyfikat i mógł szczycić się tytułem eksperta mugoloznawstwa. Co z tego, że czuł się jak żywy trup, z mugolska zwanym zombie.

* * *

Miał już do czynienia z wielkimi skupiskami ludności, ale to, co zobaczył na lotnisku Heathrow, przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. A była dopiero siódma rano. Potoki ludzi gnających we wszystkie strony. Ryczące dzieciaki, egzaltowani biznesmeni, turyści z aparatami i gdzie nie spojrzał –torby. Miliony toreb, walizek, kufrów, pojemników. Nagle poczuł się bardzo mały, zupełnie tak samo, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Hogwart.

— Pamiętaj, bez nerwów. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: podchodzisz do bramki numer trzy. Miłej pani, co tam stoi, o, nawet bardzo miłej. — Ron puścił do niego oko. Spostrzeżenie to zdecydowanie nie umknęło uwadze Hermiony, która za karę, solidnie zdzieliła męża po głowie. — Ała! Tej brzydkiej pani pokażesz bilet i paszport. Dostaniesz od niej kartę pokładową, która upoważni cię do wejścia na pokład samolotu. U tej samej pani zostawisz bagaż, przejdziesz kontrolę…

— Kontrolę? — Wzdrygnął się, słowo „kontrola" kojarzyło mu się jednoznacznie – źle.

— Wiesz, po jedenastym września angielskie lotniska wprowadziły zaostrzoną kontrolę osobistą w celu zapobiegania ewentualnym atakom terrorystycznym… — Mężczyzna urwał, czekając na…

— Co oczywiście jest zamachem na ludzką wolność, ponieważ z góry zakłada się, że możesz być potencjalnym przestępcą!— …tyradę żony, która postanowiła zostać aktywistką w obydwu światach.

— Przejrzą bagaż podręczny, poklepią cię trochę…

— Poklepią? — Był coraz bardziej przerażony.

— Ochroniarz obmaca ci tułów…

— Obmaca? — Przerażenie przeradzało się w panikę.

— Nev, zboczeńcu! Pozwól mi skończyć! Po prostu sprawdzi, czy nie chowasz jakiś niebezpiecznych przedmiotów. Nie będzie chciał cię molestować.

— To dobrze. — Westchnął, ale wcale nie czuł się uspokojony. — Dlaczego mugole muszą wszystko komplikować?

— Bo nie mają magii. — Pan Weasley ziewnął i wręczył mu torbę do ręki. — Sądzę, że już pora na ciebie. — Uściskał go serdecznie, w czym wtórowała mu pani Weasley zalewając się rzewnymi łzami.

— Jestem taka dumna! — Pocałowała go w czoło. — Na lotnisku de Gaulle'a będzie czekać Nathalie. Wiesz ze zdjęć jak wygląda, ale, na wszelki wypadek, wklepałam jej numer to twojego telefonu. Masz swój telefon, prawda?

— Mam, mamo — potwierdził lekko sarkastycznie. Od dziesięciu lat traktowała go tak samo – jak dziecko. A z telefonem nie miał zamiaru się rozstawać. Mógł godzinami grać w węża na swojej Nokii 3310.

— To dobrze. Ale i tak, skontaktuj się z nami zaraz po przylocie.

— Tak, mamo.

— To daj mamie buziaka na pożegnanie. — Hermionie znów poleciała łza. Cmoknął ją w policzek, podał dłoń Ronowi i ruszył słabym krokiem do odprawy.

* * *

Miotła może i nie była najwygodniejszym środkiem powietrznego transportu, ale w starciu z machiną, zwaną samolotem, wygrywała w cuglach. A już na pewno z klasą ekonomiczną. Mając sto osiemdziesiąt osiem centymetrów wzrostu można było zapomnieć o jakiejkolwiek wygodzie. Zdecydował, że następnym razem wybierze trasę Dover – Dunkierka******.

Poszedł po swój bagaż, przeszedł przez wykrywacz metalu i postanowił przedzwonić do swojej nowej francuskiej znajomej. Nie był dobry w rozpoznawaniu twarzy, ale na wszelki wypadek rozejrzał się po terminalu. Stwierdził, ze wszystkie lotniska są takie same – wszędzie dzikie tłumy. Wyciągnął telefon, gdy nagle zauważył dziewczynę ubraną, w dość szaloną jak na jego gust, zieloną sukienkę, trzymającą ręce w górze, a w nich karton z napisem: „Paryż wita Neville'a. Nathalie oczywiście też.", a pod spodem, już mniejszymi literami: „I Henri". Podświadomie czuł, że nie będzie nudzić się z tą dwójką.

— Bonziul. To ja…

— Neville! Jak dobrze w końcu zobaczyć cię en face! — Nim zdążył, cokolwiek powiedzieć, został obcałowany w obydwa policzki. Cholera, przywitała go, pomijając nadmierną wylewność, po francusku. Czyli będzie skazany na robienie z siebie osła również poza uczelnią. Ale Hermiona uprzedziła go, że samym angielskim w Paryżu za dużo nie zdziała. — Muszę przyznać, ze twój akcent jest przeuroczy. Gdzie są twoje bagaże? Tak mało? — Nie pozwoliła mu odpowiedzieć. — Wiesz, pomyślałam, że pojedziemy metrem. Takie poznanie zwyczajów na dzień dobry. W domu czeka na nas Henri, chciał przyjechać ze mną, ale kazałam mu przygotować dla nas pyszne, francuskie śniadanie.

Linia metra, którą jechali, nie była zbyt przeładowana, ale zdaniem Nathalie to kwestia godziny. Ponoć ruch zaczyna się o piętnastej, kiedy ludzie wracają z centrum do domu. Uświadomił sobie, że buzia jego towarzyszki w ogóle się nie zamyka. W ciągu półgodzinnej drogi, dowiedział się wielu interesujących, bądź mniej, rzeczy. Nathalie, w skrócie Nat, studiuje projektowanie mody, a jej chłopak, Henri, farmację. Na tym samym uniwersytecie co on. Że są „rodzicami" kota o ślicznym imieniu Filou*******, które ponoć w stu procentach oddawało jego charakter. Że będzie zachwycony swoim pokojem, zwłaszcza o poranku, bo pięknie wpadają do niego pierwsze promienie słońca. Nathalie bardzo często używała słów „śliczne", „piękne", „cudowne". W różnych kombinacjach.

Ulica, na której przyszło mu zamieszkać, już nie była taka piękna, ale miała swój zdecydowany klimat. Bohema. Nie wiedział, co to znaczy, ale Nat wydawała być się zachwycona mówiąc mu o „duchu bohemy tej ulicy i dzielnicy". Jej chłopak nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu, zwłaszcza „po dwudziestej drugiej, kiedy sąsiad Paul zapominał o zjawisku ciszy nocnej". Zaciekawił go kontrast pomiędzy żywiołową, naprawdę ładną, Nathalie a dość przeciętnym, chyba flegmatycznym, Henrim, który przypominał mu księgowego. Tworzyli interesującą parę. Tylko ten szatański kot nie przypadł mu do gustu. Gdy wypakowywał swoje rzeczy, wskoczył, jak gdyby nigdy nic, do jego torby i zrobił sobie z niej kuwetę. Henri zaczął go natychmiastowo przepraszać i zaproponował mu swoje rzeczy do czasu prania, ale Nathalie niecnie postanowiła wyciągnąć go na zakupy w ramach odkupienia win. Znała świetny lumpeks (czymkolwiek było to coś), no i vintage zaczyna robić się modny (vintage, tak jak lumpeks, był dla niego zagadką).

* * *

Lumpeks, czyli sklep z rzeczami z drugiej ręki, bardzo praktyczne, należał do przyjaciela Nathalie. Z wyglądu taki sam dziwak jak i ona. Wybrała dla niego spodnie firmy CK Jeans i sweter Ralph Laurent. Cena ponoć okazyjna jak za takie nazwiska. Zdał się na gust znawczyni, tym bardziej, że zaoferowała mu poprawki krawieckie. Spodnie były dla niego odrobinę za duże.

Skoro już byli na zakupach, to koniecznie musiał, tak, ponowna sugestia Nat, zobaczyć Galeries La Fayette, chociaż zdecydowanie nie był to przybytek przyjazny ich portfelom. Nathalie nie zaliczała się do miłośniczek galerii handlowych, wolała bardziej kameralne sklepy, ale to właśnie tutaj mogła szybko zobaczyć co w modowej trawie piszczy, ponieważ w La Fayette siedzibę miały prawie wszystkie najważniejsze marki tzw. high fashion. On z góry przekreślił to miejsce: ceny z kosmosu, no i tłumy jak na lotnisku.

— Widzę, że się męczysz, ale… — Tutaj zrobiła wielkie oczy. — Chciałabym ci pokazać butik mojej najukochańszej projektantki, Vivian Westwood. Pewnie znasz, w końcu jesteś Brytyjczykiem. — Chociaż w jej ustach zdanie to brzmiało niczym prawda objawiona, nie wiedział, kim do cholery, jest Vivian Westwood, ale grzecznie podreptał za swoją przewodniczką. Kiedy nagle…

—Neville! Co się stało? — Wołanie Nathalie w ogóle do niego nie docierało. Był niczym słup soli z porozrzucanymi zakupami u stóp. Nad jego głową mogło przejść nawet tornado, a on tak nie odwróciłby oczu od reklamy, na której widniał stojący, w samych jeansach, mężczyzna owinięty grubym szalem. Choć miał zarost i rozwichrzone włosy, rozpoznał go od razu. Nigdy nie zapomniał tego wzroku. Wzroku Draco Malfoya.

* * *

* MasterChef – brytyjski program kulinarny, nadawany (w różnych wersjach) od 1990 roku.

** Windows XP (wersja systemu operacyjnego Windows firmy Microsoft) został wprowadzony do sprzedaży 25 października 2001 roku.

*** Open Source = Wolne Oprogramowania

**** Oczywiście chodzi o Mozillę, której pierwsza wersja ukazała się 5 czerwca 2002 roku. Co ciekawe, Firefox nie oznacza lisa, a pandę małą.

***** Jacques Chirac został wybrany na drugą kadencję prezydencką , 14 lipca miał miejsce nieudany zamach na jego życie.

****** Prom kursujący z miasta Dover (Anglia) do Dunkierki (Francja).

******* (fr.) łobuz


End file.
